<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sidequest by DieLadi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981449">Sidequest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi'>DieLadi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erzählt die unerzählten Geschichten!, Gen, Ideen sammeln, Randgeschichten, Sidequests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gedanken zu Geschichten, die es wert sind, erzählt zu werden!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sidequest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erzählt die unerzählten Geschichten!<br/>Geschichten, von denen man nur einen kleinen Augenblick erlebt, die man am Rande streift.<br/>Die niemand bisher richtig erzählt hat, und die es doch wert sind.</p><p>Jedes Märchen hat seinen Helden, der auszieht, um Abenteuer zu erleben; der das Böse bekämpft und besiegt und am Ende, wenn er nicht gestorben ist, glücklich bis ans Ende seiner Tage lebt.<br/>Doch wer erzählt die Geschichte all der Figuren, die er auf seinem Weg getroffen hat und von denen man nicht viel erfahren hat?<br/>In ihrem eigenen Märchen sind sie der Held, der seine ganz persönliche Reise tut.<br/>Hundert Jahre beispielsweise wuchs die Hecke um das Schloss von Dornröschen.<br/>Hundert Jahre lang kamen Prinzen und wollten die Prinzessin erwecken. Wer erzählt ihre Geschichte? Sie, die aus ferne Gegenden kamen, aufgezogen vielleicht von ihrer Amme, aufs Regieren vorbereitet vom Vater, ausgezogen, um die Liebe zu finden, doch was harrte, war der elende Tod.<br/>Oder der Müller, der das Mehl auf die Pfote des Wolfes strich. Was war er für ein Mensch? Wie war sein Leben davor? Und danach, wie ging er um mit der Schuld, die er aus Angst auf sich lud? Wie lebte er, wen liebte er?</p><p>Jeder Film erzählt eine Geschichte.<br/>Die klassische Heldenreise vielleicht, in der der Held in seinem glücklichen, zufriedenen Leben beginnt; doch dann geschieht etwas und er muss aufbrechen. Muss Abenteuer erleben, versucht, sein Glück wiederzufinden. Mit Hilfe eines Mentors geht er seinen Weg und kommt ans Ziel, dass doch nicht, wie erhofft, die Welt wiederherstellt, wie sie für ihn war, ihn jedoch eine andere Art von Glück finden lässt.<br/>Es gibt Nebenrollen, die den Film bereichern, die nur kurz auftreten, doch ohne die es nicht gehen würde.<br/>Doch jede dieser Nebenrollen ist doch in ihrem eigenen Leben die Hauptrolle. Das ist ihr Film, den niemand dreht. Ihre Geschichte, die doch des Erzählens wert wäre.<br/>Ob nun Film, ob Serie.<br/>Sam und Dean Winchester ziehen durch die Welt und kämpfen gegen Götter, Geister, Dämonen.<br/>Doch all die Götter und Geister ... eine Geschichte aus ihrer Sicht kann so spannend sein!<br/>Star Wars. Die Bar in Mos Eisley. Die Leute dort ... fremde Wesen von ungeahnten seltsamen Planeten ... was ist ihre Geschichte?<br/>Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel, ein wunderschöner Märchenfilm ... ich würde gerne mehr aus dem Leben des Herrn Präzeptor erfahren.</p><p>Jedes Computer- RPG hat seine Hauptquest.<br/>Doch es gibt auch die unzähligen Nebenquests, mit all ihren faszinierenden Charakteren.<br/>Erzählt ihre Geschichte!<br/>Jeder dieser Charaktere ist in seinem eigenen fiktiven Leben der, der im Mittelpunkt steht.<br/>Er ist keine Randfigur.<br/>Und vieles, was geschieht, kann selber eine so spannende Geschichte sein.<br/>Dragon Age Inquisition – der Bürgermeister von Crestwood, der sein Dorf überflutet, um seine Leute vor der Verderbnis zu retten. Was ist er für ein Mensch? Was brachte ihn dazu, diese schwerwiegende Entscheidung zu treffen? Wie ist sein Leben vorher verlaufen, wie danach? Welche Gedanken, Gefühle haben ihn bewegt?</p><p>Ich habe nur ein paar Beispiele genannt. Es gibt noch so viel mehr.<br/>Und es sind gerade sie, diese unerzählten Geschichten, die es zu erzählen gilt.  Die mich faszinieren. Die so viel Potential haben, so viel Anziehungskraft.</p><p>Also wenn ihr Lust habt zu schreiben, und Ideen sucht ...</p><p>widmet euch ihnen.<br/>Den Nebenrollen.<br/>Den Sidequests.<br/>Den Randgeschichten.</p><p>Sie sind es wert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>